


Goodbye

by aurorawastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorawastaken/pseuds/aurorawastaken
Summary: -AU where tommy and tubbo ran away but came back to watch the festival-
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	Goodbye

after the election of schlatt as the president of l'manberg tommy and wilbur lived in pogtopia, their new little home.

but since a few days tommy started seeing wilbur changing, he was losing his mind. tommy started being scared of this new wilbur and started disagreeing with his new ideas.

that's when tommy took a decision. he needed to leave. he had a hard time realizing this but it was for the best. wilbur was losing his mind and tommy didn't feel safe with him anymore.

but before leaving tommy needed to do one last thing. he needed to say goodbye. not to wilbur. to tubbo. his best friend. he had planned on meeting him in their secret tunnel that tubbo had built so tommy and him could meet without schlatt knowing.

tommy could feel his heart tighten as he walk in the tunnel. he didn't know when he will see him again. if there was one thing tommy was going to miss it was tubbo. his tubbo. his tubbox. his big law. his big crime. his toob. but most importantly his best friend.

tommy's hands were sweating as he was about to announce his departure to tubbo.

"what is it tommy?" tubbo looked at him worried, he could see that tommy wasn't acting like usual

tommy looked at his in the eyes as he said those words that were going to change his life forever, "i'm leaving tubbo. i'm leaving pogtopia." 

tubbo's reaction wasn't the one tommy expected from him. tubbo was smiling. he looked happy.

"you're coming to l'manberg? with me?"

tommy eyes started to tear up, "no tubbo. i'm leaving for some place far away. wilbur as gone mad. i need to leave."

there was a moment of silence between the two of them. tommy was looking at tubbo, waiting for a response. tubbo, him looked behind tommy, like he was lost in his thoughts.

"can i come with you?" 

tommy had imagined multiple time what tubbo's response would be like but he never thought of that one.

that's how a few days later tommy and tubbo found them self building a new home. just the two of them. no crazy president, no mad wilbur, no war in sight. it was peaceful. the two boys liked their new home. 

the thoughts of going back to pogtopia or to l'manberg never went through tommy's head. but tubbo thought about it a lot. especially since the festival was in the few days. tubbo was supposed to be there. making decorations. writing a speech.

tubbo wanted to go the festival but tommy was against it. what tubbo didn't know is that he wasn't welcome in l'manberg anymore. schlatt was looking for him. in his eyes tubbo was a traitor, a deserter that needed to be executed.

tommy and tubbo had hours l'of debate about if they should go or not to the festival. tubbo was more and more insistent and if there was one thing tommy couldn't do is to say no to his best friend. but tommy made tubbo promise that they'll stay hidden during the festival. they couldn't risk to be seen.

"the decorations look amazing don't you think?" tubbo said as he looked at all the flags and attractions.

"yeah it's cool."

they were laying on the grass on the top of a hill were they coulnd'y be seen by anyone. they could watch the festval without getting worried that someone could see them. 

tommy didn't liked to be here. it hurted. seeing his old friends all happy together. except wilbur who was nowhere to be seen.

"look schlatt is giving a speech!" tubbo said as he pointed to the stage where almost everyone was standing.

then, something strange happened. something unexpected.

an explosion.

at first tommy thought it was some fireworks. but when he looked up at the sky he could only see smoke. then came another one. another explosion. 

people started screaming in pain. tnt was still exploding as tommy got up. he could barely see because of all the smoke.

"tubbo we need to go"

tommy had to scream to make his voice heard above all the screaming of his friends. his dying friends. at this moment tommy felt terribly helpless. there was nothing he could do. he had to watch his friend die.

tubbo got up and stare at what was the festival, "tommy they're our friends." he whispered with tear in his eyes.

tommy was about to respond as a scream resonate in the silence that had taken place. one last scream. tommy got chills as he heard it. he felt his heart breaking. niki. 

"tommy it's her. it's niki. we have to save her."

tommy knew they couldn't save her. even if he wanted to. it was too late. too dangerous. they didin't know what was waiting for them down that hill.

"it's too late tubbo. they're dead. we need to go."

tubbo didn't say anything. he knew tommy was right. he just didn't want to admit it. he didn't want to admit that his friends were dead.

it was just the both of them now and forever.


End file.
